


This Park And These Houses (Old Streets I Have Walked)

by Sokkas_First_Fangirl



Series: I Lay My Life Before You [27]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jim Hutton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Omega Freddie Mercury, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl
Summary: "In so many ways, his family home hadn’t changed. It was still small, still quaint, still cosy; it was a small house on a large patch of land, surrounded by hills and fields, always with the distant sound of animals- sheep and cows, usually- in the distance.Jim wondered if Freddie would like it. He knew Freddie liked a fun night out; a club, a bar, a wild party with a crowd- but Freddie also enjoyed a quiet night in, curled up in a blanket, leaning against Jim and watching movies.He wondered, most of all, if Freddie would like his mother. He wondered if Colleen Hutton would like Freddie.God, he hoped so."***OR: It's time for Freddie to meet Jim's family, in all their nosy, caring, chaotic glory.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Original Character(s), Jim Hutton & Freddie Mercury, Jim Hutton & Original Character(s), Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: I Lay My Life Before You [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256678
Comments: 92
Kudos: 57





	1. I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> *kicking the door down*  
> I'm back, baby!
> 
> Anyone who follows me on tumblr knows that real life has been incredibly shitty lately, and my anxiety took an absolute nosedive- things will still be slow, but I want to get back into the flow of things, and I really missed this series 💕 Thanks so much to everyone for being so patient with me.

****

**29th November, 1981, Carlow, Ireland** **  
****_“This park and these houses, old streets I have walked; everything dear, will it be here one day, when I am returning? My friends will get married, have children and homes. It sounds so nice, well-planned and wise; never expecting surprises.” -I Wonder,_ ** **ABBA**

This was the longest Jim had ever driven. He’d only had his license a few months, and most of the time he just drove to the shops, or a friend’s house. He was admittedly still used to being driven, or using public transport. Sure, the drive was only an hour (traffic permitting), but he still kept a firm eye on the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Next to him, Freddie was dozing. His boyfriend had only gotten home from _Queen’s_ latest tour three days ago. Jim had wondered if Freddie was really up for another trip, but in true Freddie fashion, his boyfriend had stubbornly insisted he was fine.

“It’s Carlow, not New York,” Freddie had pointed out. “I can sleep in the car.” It had been a relatively early flight, but neither of them had bothered trying to sleep on the plane- it was such a short flight after all, and to be frank the wind had been dreadful. At this point, Jim was just looking forward to reaching his mother’s house; he thought of a warm cup of tea, a comfortable sofa, and the soft bed in his old childhood room, the room he’d once shared with his brothers. It had been crammed, with their two sets of bunk beds, four rather rowdy boys in such close quarters. Now the room seemed bigger to Jim, less crowded; only a double bed, a wardrobe and a bright floral-patterned rug, the walls painted white instead of the old bright blue.

And yet, in so many ways, his family home hadn’t changed. It was still small, still quaint, still cosy; it was a small house on a large patch of land, surrounded by hills and fields, always with the distant sound of animals- sheep and cows, usually- in the distance.

Jim wondered if Freddie would like it. He knew Freddie liked a fun night out; a club, a bar, a wild party with a crowd- but Freddie also enjoyed a quiet night in, curled up in a blanket, leaning against Jim and watching movies.

He wondered, most of all, if Freddie would like his mother. He wondered if Colleen Hutton would like Freddie.

God, he hoped so.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was lashing rain when they arrived, and Jim couldn’t say he was surprised. It was freezing, the wind harsher than ever. Freddie was quiet, whether from exhaustion or anxiety Jim couldn’t say. He was tapping his fingers against his knee, sometimes humming under his breath, his forehead creased as he frowned.

When they reached the house, Jim couldn’t deny his heart was pounding. Meeting Freddie’s parents had been...Awkward. He hadn’t known what to say, or do. He’d just been thankful that Kashmira had liked him.

All things considered, it was a good thing they were just here to see Colleen. Jim couldn’t imagine springing the whole family on Freddie in one go.

Colleen must have been watching out for them, because as soon as Jim knocked, the door flew open and there was his mother. She was a tiny Omega woman, only a few inches taller than Jer Bulsara, dressed in a soft pink sweater, her hair brushing her shoulders.

“Hi, Mam,” Jim said with a smile- but her eyes zeroed in on Freddie. Freddie, tiny and quiet; Freddie, who let out a quiet yawn, standing as close to Jim as he could.

It was no wonder she immediately took a shine to him. Showing up on her doorstep looking sleepy and small? Jim didn’t doubt she was already planning to feed Freddie nonstop. 

“Oh, you poor thing!” Colleen cried; she grabbed Freddie’s arm and pulled him inside. Freddie blinked rapidly in surprise, glancing back at Jim in bewilderment. “Poor lad, you’re drenched! Sit down, love, I’ll pop the kettle on.”

“I’m doing grand, Mam, thanks for asking,” Jim called after her, hauling their luggage in, and trying not to chuckle as Colleen immediately began her mother hen routine. It was familiar, adorable- and a total relief.

“Hush, you,” Colleen said, pointing the old wooden spoon at him, and Jim winced in memory. He’d been on the receiving end of that spoon more times than he cared to admit.

Freddie had been deposited on the sofa, and he still looked baffled, glancing at Colleen like he wasn’t quite sure if he was still asleep. Jim set the cases down and kissed Freddie’s forehead.

“You rest, honey,” he said gently. Freddie nodded, but his lips were pursed, fidgeting slightly as Jim joined Colleen in the kitchen.

“Is he ill?” she asked quietly. “He looks so peaky.”

“No, no, he’s just back from tour-”

“He’s _what?”_ She slapped Jim’s knuckles with the wooden spoon, ignoring his yelp. “Jim! He should be in bed!”

Jim rubbed his knuckles, gawping at her. This whole trip had been at her insistence! “You _invited_ us! He insisted he was fine, I didn’t-”

He quickly shut up when she folded her arms, chin tilted up. Her eyes flashed and she raised the spoon again. “Fetch some towels,” she ordered. “You both need it.”

Jim knew better than to argue with her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Freddie peered around the room curiously, his eyes bright. “This used to be your room?” he asked, and as he took in the floral rug, the pink and lilac duvet and paintings of the Virgin Mary and little lambs, his voice took on a teasing edge; “Not quite your usual style.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Jim drawled. “Mam had it done up last year. Truth be told, it used to be a kip. I had to share with Andrew, Patrick and Dermott. There was barely room to _breathe,_ let alone move.”

He remembered Dermott jumping from the top bunk and slapping his head on the floor, gaining a concussion for his troubles- and a mighty lecture from their dad once the doctors proclaimed him well. He remembered tossing his football around, and knocking Patrick’s model of the solar system to the floor- two of the planets had broken off, and Patrick had tackled him to the floor. They’d had to be separated by their parents. Then there was the time Jim and Andrew had sneaked a stray cat in- they hadn’t been allowed to keep it, but their grandparents had happily taken it in.

Looking around, it was hard to believe this was the same room he’d grown up in. 

“It smells a lot better now,” Jim joked, but he couldn’t help but smile softly as he unpacked. This room was full of memories- some bad, some chaotic, but mostly good. Late night kitchen raids with his siblings, telling each other ghost stories, trying to stay up to spot Santa.

“I was thinking I could show you around tomorrow?” Jim asked Freddie. “It’s not the most exciting town, but-” He broke off when Freddie pressed a finger to Jim’s lips.

“Oh hush, darling,” he said. His smile widened. “I want to see everything.”


	2. Honey, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim shows Freddie around, and the inevitable topic of his father is broached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to fully be from Freddie's POV, but in a bit of role reversal, Jim took over 😂

****

**30th November, 1981** **  
** **_“Honey, honey, how you thrill me- aha- honey, honey! Honey, honey, nearly kill me- aha- honey, honey! I'd heard about you before; I wanted to know some more. Now I'm about to see what you mean to me.” -Honey, Honey,_ ** **ABBA**

For a moment, when Freddie woke up, he forgot where he was. The room was small and smelled of lavender- it wasn’t a hotel room. It certainly wasn’t Garden Lodge.

Then he remembered. Carlow. They were in Jim’s house- his mother’s house- oh, whatever. The point being, Freddie felt petrified at the idea of leaving this room without Jim. Colleen had been lovely yesterday, but Freddie cringed at the idea of being alone with her just yet. He was sure he’d put his foot in his mouth. Or, God forbid, what if she’d heard the things the press said about him? She’d think him a proper arsehole if that was the case.

Although she  _ had  _ admitted that she only vaguely knew of  _ Queen.  _ “Rock isn’t really my thing,” she’s said with a smile. Well, she was a tiny old lady; Freddie would have been more surprised if she  _ had  _ been familiar with them.

So Freddie was content to stay where he was, tucked under Jim’s arm, watching the room slowly lighten as the sun rose higher. He could hear Colleen get up and pad downstairs and Freddie closed his eyes, wondering if he could get some more sleep in.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When he next woke, it was to Jim gently shaking him. “Freddie,” Jim said, a slight teasing edge to his voice. “Wake up, you lazy arse.”

“Fuck off, I just toured,” Freddie grumbled. “I’m allowed to be lazy.”

“You don’t get to pull that card after insisting you were alright.”

Freddie, eyes still closed, hit Jim with a pillow. The Alpha in question only laughed at him and opened the thin curtains. “Come on, you. Mam’s made breakfast and we’ve a full day ahead.” Jim’s smile was a little more shy then. “Well- it’s not gonna be action packed, exactly,” he said. “But I want to show you around.”

Freddie couldn’t help but smile back. He stretched out with a yawn and reluctantly climbed out of the warm bed and hurriedly dressed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As was typical of November, it was freezing, even with the sun shining. The grass and pavement were still damp from the day before, and there weren’t many people out. Granted, it was mid-morning on a Monday, so it wasn’t much of a surprise.

As they walked along the estate, a few of Colleen’s friends called out, or waved from their gardens. Freddie clung to Jim’s hand, peering about curiously. Colleen had planned to meet with Jim’s sister, Saoirse, so it was just the two of them.

“Where to first, darling?” Freddie asked.

“I was thinking- maybe my school,” Jim suggested, feeling a touch daft, a little shy. But Freddie only smiled and nodded in agreement; he gestured grandly down the road.

“Lead the way then,” he said brightly. “I haven’t a fucking clue where we are, remember.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The school was bigger than it had been when Jim was a child. They’d had a new extension, they’d gotten a higher fence, but it was still a frankly ugly brick building, two stories and overly long. He could see children’s artwork in the windows: big pink butterflies, posters, animals and large stick-men families. He wondered if they’d changed the playground at all; it had only been a grassy area (most often used for games of football) and a space for hopscotch and skipping rope when he attended. They couldn’t see it at all from the front and the gates were, of course, locked tight.

He remembered a boy in the year above him tried to climb the fence once. The key word being  _ tried- _ he’d been caught and pulled down right away.

Grinning, he told Freddie about it. “There was a lad in the year above me,” he said. “Can’t remember his name for the life of me, but I remember he was this gangly lad, always getting into trouble and showing off. He tried to climb the fence during lunch once. He bragged that he was sure he’d get all the way to the chipper, that there was no way the teachers would catch him.”

Freddie snickered, shaking his head. “Did they?” he asked.

“Oh, right away,” Jim laughed. “They were furious, I’d never heard them shout so loud.”

“A boy in my year tried something similar,” Freddie said. “There was an inspection, and one of the staff forgot to close the gate when the inspectors arrived, so this boy took off running on a dare.”

“How far did he get?” Jim asked.

“All the way down the road, actually,” Freddie said. “They dragged him right back, of course.” He shrugged. “That was the furthest anyone made it. There was always a group of children trying to see if they could sneak past the teachers. They made a bet of it.”

“Did you win anything?” Jim asked, smirking.

Freddie grinned at him. “Bragging rights.” He turned back to the school. “Is this a secondary school as well?”

“No,” Jim said, squeezing his hand. “That’s further down the road. Looks a lot like this, only even bigger.” As they began to walk again, he grinned. “We thought it was brilliant because they had proper goals for football and basketball hoops stuck into the wall.”

“I was always more into tennis,” Freddie said. He glanced back at the primary school. “It looks nothing like mine,” he added. “Did you like it there?”

“I liked seeing my friends,” Jim said. “Hated getting up early, hated homework. I wanted to be outside playing, but that’s most kids. My brother Patrick was a right little brain-box, he loved school.”

They passed the church as they walked and Jim slowed down. He’d been baptised in that church; he’d made his Communion there, his Confirmation. His siblings had been married in that church. They’d held his dad’s funeral there.

“Jim, love?” Freddie was frowning, concerned, and Jim wondered how he looked. He must have looked more upset than he realised.

“My siblings all got married in there,” Jim told him, nodding in the church’s direction. “My parents too. We all had our Communions there, the school used to bring us too.” He paused. “My dad’s funeral was held there too.”

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry.” Freddie’s forehead creased and he leaned up to kiss Jim’s cheek. “Do you- do you want to go in?”

He hesitated, but after a moment he shook his head. “Maybe tomorrow,” he said and led the way on.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Maybe we could visit your dad while we’re here?” Freddie suggested. They were in a cafe, sitting close by the window. If anyone recognised Freddie, they hadn’t let on.

Jim loved him for that.  _ Visit your dad,  _ not  _ Visit your dad’s grave.  _ He loved that Freddie didn’t flinch from it, that he didn’t get awkward when Jim’s dad was mentioned; Jim would always appreciate that Freddie listened to the story of his dad’s illness and death. He loved Freddie for allowing him to cry, without any judgement. It made him smile, despite the topic, that Freddie listened and remembered, and wanted to be involved.

Hands wrapped around his cup of tea, Jim smiled. He couldn’t believe it hadn’t occurred to him, but- but he suddenly dearly wanted to visit his dad’s grave-site. He’d like to introduce Freddie to his dad, in the only way he could.

“You don’t mind?” Jim asked him. Freddie’s smile was soft and sweet, and he lightly nudged his foot against Jim’s leg.

“Of course not,” he said. “It’s important.”

“I’d like that,” Jim admitted, his voice a little quieter, a little more wobbly than he’d meant it to be- but Freddie’s smile stayed steady, and he held Jim’s gaze. Somehow, it was enough of a reassurance.

After their small lunch, Jim was happy to bring Freddie to the nearby park and have a wander through the gardens there. He was wondering, in the back of his mind, what flowers to bring to his dad’s grave. Should they start the day with a visit, or end it with the visit instead? He was sure his mother would want to join them.

He figured that was the next day sorted, but when they got home they found out that Colleen had some surprise plans for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Colleen, what are you planning?


	3. London Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Jim's whole family is coming over. Freddie's not so sure it's a good idea, but he's determined to impress. Jim just hopes to not die of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly filler chapter, but hopefully the fluff is satisfactory 💕

****

**November 30th-December 1st** **  
** **_“But something happened; I heard him laughing, I saw the dimples first and then I heard the accent. They say home is where the heart is, but that's not where mine lives. You know I love a London boy, I enjoy walking Camden Market in the afternoon. He likes my American smile; like a child when our eyes meet; darling, I fancy you.” -London Boy,_ ** **Taylor Swift**

Colleen announced it as soon as they were in the door.

“The whole family’s coming by!”

Freddie paled drastically, clinging to Jim’s hand so tightly that his nails dug in painfully, and Jim tried not to wince.

_ Bugger.  _ He’d promised Freddie that he’d just be meeting Colleen. That was the plan. That was what Colleen had agreed as well. His siblings had all been okay with it.

Well, shit.

“Ma-” Jim tried to cut in, but Colleen was excitedly making plans.

“We wanted to surprise you, darlings,” she chirped. 

“That’s- lovely,” Freddie said, slightly strangled. He threw Jim a wide-eyed look, the look he often gave Jim when they were mobbed by fans. It was a look that screamed,  _ Get me out of here!  _

Jim nodded permission and Freddie fled upstairs.

“Is he okay?” Colleen asked with a little frown. She turned to the stairs, her finger tapping where her bond mark used to be, a familiar nervous habit. 

“Mam, he’s so shy,” Jim fretted, running a hand through his hair. God, he’d  _ warned  _ her. “I promised him he’d just be meeting  _ you. _ ” Slightly accusing, he added, “Remember? That was what you all agreed as well.”

“Oh.” Colleen looked lost, taping her neck again. She bit her lip, eyes lowered, regretful. “Maybe we could cancel?”

“You may have to,” Jim said. No point in dressing it up. He wasn’t going to stress Freddie out or throw him into the deep-end. “I’ll go check him.”

So said, he followed after his Omega.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Freddie felt absolutely daft for panicking, but the second the words were out of Colleen’s mouth, he’d been swamped in dread. He knew Jim had plenty of siblings; he knew a lot of those siblings had kids, partners of their own.

He tried to imagine all those people looking at him, judging him, and his stomach turned over. He’d performed all over the world, but the idea of meeting Jim’s family was more frightening than he cared to admit.

He wanted them to like him. But truth be told, he wasn’t sure they would.

And yet, how would it look if he refused to meet them? It would be infinitely worse. He’d look like an arrogant sod, an utter bastard, he was sure of it. If he backed out, they’d take against him before even meeting him.

_ Some of them already may have,  _ a part of him said, and Freddie tried to push the thought away. 

It was stupid to be so worked up, he told himself firmly. He looked in the mirror and frowned, sitting up straighter on the bed. Fuck this. He was Freddie fucking Mercury, thank you very much. If he could perform to stadiums of thousands, if he could handle the press being nosy, prejudiced bastards, he could handle a family dinner.

As soon as the thought entered his head, Jim poked his head around the door. His smile was gentle, cautious.

“I’m sorry about her, Fred,” he said, and came over to sit next to Freddie. “She’s just- excited, you know? They all are.” His gaze was concerned, and he scooted closer. “I didn’t know, I promise.”

“I believe you,” Freddie said, because he knew Jim; he knew his boyfriend wasn’t the type to throw him into the deep end. 

“We can cancel,” Jim said.

And Freddie considered it again. The pros and cons. He tried to ignore the anxiety persistently niggling in the back of his mind. 

He looked Jim in the eye and hoped his smile was convincing.

“Oh, fuck it, darling,” he said, and rested his head on Jim’s shoulder with an exaggerated pout. “They’ll find out I’m a diva in their own time anyway, we may as well let them know now.”

Jim laughed, humouring him, but his concern was still obvious. Freddie wasn’t about to admit out loud how much he appreciated it.

“We don’t have to,” Jim said. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Freddie said firmly. He almost believed it himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jim woke the next day to a rare event: Freddie was up, washed and dressed before him. What’s more, he was eating a full breakfast with Colleen.

Jim looked at Freddie and raised his eyebrows, a silent question;  _ Are you okay? _

Freddie smiled, eyes shining; still a little pale, but he indeed seemed more confident than yesterday, more relaxed.

Relieved, Jim took a seat. Colleen sipped her coffee, beaming.

  
  
  
  
  
  


That evening, they made their way to the pub. Colleen wrapped her favourite blue scarf around her hair, an old Mother’s Day present. Freddie and Jim were arm in arm, Freddie in a warm red jumper, Jim in one of his favourite cream shirts.

They were the last to arrive, and Jim wasn’t surprised. They may have been the closest, but he knew full well his siblings would have been eager to get here.

And bloody hell, what a group they were. There was his siblings;  Patrick, Saoirse, Andrew, Millie, Roisin, Dermott, Lauren, Ciara, and Aishling, as well as their spouses: Patrick’s wife Molly, Saoirse’s husband Kieran, Andrew’s husband Joseph, Millie’s husband William, Dermott’s wife Lucy, Lauren’s wife Anne, Ciara’s husband Bernard and Aishling’s husband Dylan.

Then there were all the kids to top it all off; the teenagers, the children, the toddlers, and the babies. Aishling, heavily pregnant, looked ready to pop any moment.

Jim couldn’t blame the other patrons, and the staff, for eyeing their table so warily. They were a big group and  _ loud.  _ He could hear some of the kids shrieking already; not a tantrum, thank goodness, just being loud as they played together and fighting to be heard as they all spoke over each other.

Lauren spotted them first. She stood up and waved them over with a grin. Almost as one, the rest of the family turned to face them as they walked over.

Freddie’s grip on Jim’s arm was painful.

“Alright, love?” Jim asked quietly. Freddie looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Colleen slowed down, glancing at Freddie in concern.

But Freddie, stubborn as always, got that familiar determined look on his face. His eyes flashed, he stood as tall as he could, chin tilted up, that showman smile on his face.

So Jim was surprised when Freddie cheerfully said, “I’m bricking it, Jim.”

“We don’t-”

“Oh, fuck off.” Freddie tugged Jim forward. His smile seemed more genuine when he looked at Jim, and he whispered, “I’m never going to remember all their names.”

Jim grinned, squeezing his arm. “Don’t worry, honey, I barely remember them all myself.”

“You’ll be fine, pet,” Colleen said.

Even Jim had to admit it was terribly  _ awkward  _ when they sat. Even the smallest kids fell silent. Everyone was staring at them.

Freddie’s eyes flickered to Jim. No one spoke.

Jim sighed. “Well take a fucking picture,” he said, rolling his eyes at his family. “It’ll last longer.”

As if he’d broken a spell, they all started talking at once.

  
_ Here we go,  _ Jim thought grimly. He had a feeling this would be a very long dinner indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Jim's siblings like to tell embarrassing stories, and some are quite nosy about Freddie


	4. I Think He Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie meets Jim's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff as we deserve 💕

**December 1st** **  
****_“He got that boyish look that I like in a man, I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans. He's so obsessed with me, and boy, I understand. Boy, I understand. He got my heartbeat skipping down 16th Avenue, got that- oh! I mean- wanna see what's under that attitude; like, I want you, bless my soul. And I ain't gotta tell him, I think he knows. I think he knows.” -I Think He Knows,_ ** **Taylor Swift**

Freddie’s hands were sweating. He kept them firmly on his lap, resisting the urge to wring them, fiddle around or clench them. A part of him felt that, if he just kept still, he could get through this in one piece.

But God, the urge to fidget was there.

He was used to crowds; concerts packed with screaming fans, press conferences. Even being accosted by fans when he went out. He’d been nervous enough just meeting his friends’ families, but this was _Jim’s_ family. He wondered if Jim had felt so nervous meeting Freddie’s pack, or his parents and sister.

At least those had been relatively small groups. Jim’s family was _huge,_ and they were all speaking over each other, talking so rapidly that Freddie could only understand bits and pieces, and for the life of him he didn’t know who exactly was saying what. Even a lot of the kids were shouting out; everyone kept nudging each other or snapping, “Let me _talk,_ ” but no one fell quiet enough to let someone take the lead. It seemed they were all determined to speak, no one wanted to wait.

Freddie wanted to run right back out the door.

“Um…” Freddie said. No one seemed to hear him. 

But then Jim, lovely, wonderful Jim, had enough.

_“Enough!”_ Jim barked, glaring around at them all, slapping his hand down on the table. “Jesus, would you let him _breathe_ for a minute?”

Obediently, everyone fell silent. A few patrons glanced their way curiously. One of the barmen glared.

Colleen sighed. “Manners, everyone,” she chided. “We don’t want the lad thinking we’re all a pack of savages, now do we?” Her glare was pointed, her tone crisp. She was a tiny woman, but everyone wilted under her iron gaze. A lot of the children were gaping, one of the teenage girls went bright pink when Freddie caught her eye, and quite a few of the adults were openly gaping at him, like he was something shocking and unbelievable. 

Freddie scooted closer to Jim, who automatically wrapped an arm around him. He tried to think of something to say, something witty to break the ice, and drew a blank. Somehow, even a simple “Hello,” felt awkward.

But then the blushing teenage girl spoke up. “I really liked _Under Pressure,_ ” she said quickly, blushing even further, eyes shining.

Most of the group laughed, but Freddie felt like he could breathe again. He smiled at her, relaxing. “I’ll be sure to let Deacy know, darling,” he said brightly. She squeaked in response, but managed to hold his gaze.

Colleen patted Freddie’s hand with a smile. “Don’t let them frighten you, love,” she said. “They’re all still misbehaving children at heart.”

Freddie could well believe that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sorry,” Millie said with a sheepish smile. Jim raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Andrew raised his hands in defeat. 

“Nice to meet you, Freddie,” Saoirse said with her usual winning grin. “Jim can’t shut up about you.”

“Oh?” Freddie gave Jim that familiar teasing smirk, some confidence coming back to his voice and posture. “I’m sure he’s exaggerating.”

“Well according to him, you’re basically a genius,” Dermott said, sipping his beer. “What was it you said, Jimbo? Something about that first concert blowing you away?”

“Fuck off,” Jim said.

_“Jimbo?”_ Freddie snorted, a hand flying up to hide his teeth. “Oh, darling, I’ll be telling Joe and Phoebe to call you that.”

“Don’t you dare.”

It was easier from there, thank God. Freddie still kept as close to Jim as he could, and Jim didn’t begrudge him that. His family still spoke over each other, they were still nosy- asking all about Freddie’s school, his band, his bandmates, their manager, how the tour had gone. Typical questions, Jim supposed, but it was a lot of people asking at the same time.

“Are you reporters now?” Colleen asked, rolling her eyes. She sipped at her beer. “For pity’s sake, give him a break.”

“Did the band _really_ nearly break up?” Bridgette piped up.

Freddie’s smile was, as usual, shy and sweet. “Not at all, darling,” he said, with his usual polite laugh. His ‘showman’ laugh, Jim and Phoebe called it. The polite little laugh he gave to the press. “That was just the tabloids making things up as usual. They seem desperate for us to break up for some reason.”

“Scandal sells,” Dermott said. Freddie nodded.

“Did you really move to London all on your own? I saw an article that said you were seventeen,” Patrick’s eldest, Morgan, asked.

There was a brief pause. Freddie’s grip on his glass momentarily tightened. Jim drew himself up, prepared to turn the conversation in another direction, or snap again if he had to.

But Freddie handled it.

“Yes, dear, I did,” Freddie said, cool as a cucumber. He didn’t elaborate. No one pushed him.

“So, where’s Jim shown you so far?” Saoirse asked, and Jim sighed in relief.

“Well, he’s shown me the primary school and secondary school,” Freddie said. “And the park. We passed the church, but haven’t really looked at it yet.”

“Has Mam force-fed you yet?” Andrew asked with a grin.

“Watch it, Andy,” Colleen said, pointing at him warningly. Andrew widened his eyes in an expression of mock-innocence, but he winked at Freddie, who smiled right back.

It was times like these that Jim was grateful for Andrew’s easy-going nature, his jokes and welcoming grins. He always knew how to put people at their ease, how to lighten the mood.

“We’re a bit of a mad house,” Andrew said cheerfully. “Warning you now. We’ll drive you insane.”

Freddie smirked, eyes shining, and sat up straighter. “Bring it on, darling. You can’t be worse than my friends.”

Andrew raised his glass. “Challenge accepted, mate.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was around ten when they called it quits and headed home. After all, a lot of them had small children, who really needed to be in bed.

“So, how was it?” Jim asked worriedly as they walked home, arm in arm. Colleen did them the favour of pretending she wasn’t listening.

“It was fine,” Freddie said. He was a little quiet, leaning against Jim as they walked. Worn out. Jim knew him too well to be fooled. He knew when Freddie was tired from socialising. 

But Freddie’s smile was sincere. “I- I think it went well?” It was a question, not a statement, and he eyed Jim a little worriedly.

Jim smiled at him, and Freddie noticeably relaxed.

“I think it did too,” Jim said. “They loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all wanna adopt Freddie already. Next up, Jim and Freddie visit his dad's grave


	5. No One But You (Only The Good Die Young)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Freddie visit William Hutton's grave, and Jim reminisces about the man who was his hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Jim and Freddie visit the church and his dad's grave

****

**December 2nd** **  
** **_“And so we grace another table, and raise our glasses one more time. There's a face at the window, and I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye...One by one, only the good die young; they're only flyin' too close to the sun. Cryin' for nothing. Cryin' for no-one. No-one but you…” -No One But You (Only The Good Die Young),_ ** **Queen**

Freddie made some calls home that morning, checking in on Joe and Phoebe (and the cats of course), as well as updating Roger, Brian, John and Mary. 

Jim lingered in the kitchen, feeling unaccountably nervous. Bringing Freddie to his father’s grave wasn’t something he’d actually considered until they were  _ here.  _ Until Freddie himself brought it up.

It wasn’t a cheerful prospect, but Jim appreciated it all the same.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They stopped by the church first.

It was a sunny day, cold as was typical of December, but not a cloud in the sky. The doors were open, and Jim could see a few people inside, praying quietly. Two men stood by their cars, chatting.

“It’s pretty,” Freddie said, peering around the church gardens. There were leaves fluttering across the ground in the breeze, the grass neatly trimmed. The gardens looked the same way they had since Jim was a child: pretty. Simple, well cared for, clean.

The church was a bit dim inside, but Freddie’s eyes lit up at the statues and paintings. They were both quiet, and Jim tried to walk quietly as well, resisting the urge to wince at the slap of their shoes against the stone floor. No one seemed bothered, bar one elderly woman who hissed,  _ “Shh!”  _ pressing a finger to her lips.

As soon as her back was turned, Freddie stuck his tongue out and Jim hastily disguised his laugh as a cough.

“Not the most exciting place,” Jim whispered apologetically. Freddie shrugged with a smile, lingering by the crucifix on the wall.

“I think it’s lovely,” he said, and looked at the altar. “Your parents got married here, you said?”

“They did.” Jim smiled. “We were baptised here, had our Communions, our Confirmations- same for my nieces and nephews, and my siblings got married here too.”

Freddie’s smile was a gentle thing, his eyes luminous. “It really is sweet,” he said. Slightly teasing, he nudged Jim. “I’m not winding you up, you can take that look off your face.”

“I don’t want to bore you,” Jim said.

“Never,” Freddie declared. He poked Jim on the chest and walked ahead. “Did your parents have their Communions here too?”

“Pretty sure they did,” Jim said. He followed after Freddie, his hands in his pockets. “You’d have to ask Mam though, I’m not totally sure.”

And truth be told, Jim believed Freddie when he said he was curious, that he was enjoying it. He watched Freddie flit about like a little bird and was happy to answer his questions- because if he knew anything about Freddie, he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t go along with things he genuinely found boring. And maybe he was taking an interest purely because it was Jim, or maybe he was curious on his own...But Jim appreciated it.

It helped put him at ease. Helped him relax and momentarily take his mind off where they were visiting later.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They stopped to buy a small bouquet of roses on their way to the graveyard. They were quieter now, crackling less jokes, and Jim would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t beginning to pound.

The graveyard had new gates. Perhaps it was a silly thing to take note of, but it was the first thing Jim noticed. They had new gates, white ones, as opposed to the old brown.

There were more graves too.

They passed benches and thin trees; they passed row and row of graves. Some old, some new. Some well-tended to, some bare. It was, as it had always been, dreadfully quiet here. Jim could see people here and there, visiting their own relatives or friends, but if anyone was speaking he couldn’t hear them. Even when cars drove past, it felt quieter than usual.

Freddie took his hand and they walked on.

And then they came to his dad’s grave.

_ In Loving Memory of William Hutton, Beloved Husband, Father, Brother and Grandfather. _

Underneath was his father’s birthday and deathday. Too short a life, too cruel an illness.

Jim remembered raging when his father died. He remembered breaking down crying, he remembered being seeped in despair. He had sobbed as he never had before, crying until he felt sick. He’d been privately furious with his father for dying, and then he’d been furious with himself for even thinking it. 

Lung cancer, and his father had been a chain-smoker. Jim remembered thinking,  _ What did you expect, you fucking idiot, you did this to yourself!  _ and sometimes a quiet corner of his mind still hated himself for thinking that. He’d hoped his father couldn’t somehow hear that, know he’d thought it. He hoped and prayed his father forgave him for it.

Their family had been a wreck with William’s loss. He was Jim’s role-model, his hero. His father had been kind and strong; he was what Jim wanted to be as an Alpha, as a man and partner, as a friend.

Oh, he hoped he was living up to his father’s lessons and expectations.

“Hi, Dad,” Jim said softly. He rocked on his feet, licking his lips, feeling suddenly awkward. “I- I brought someone to meet you.”

Freddie glanced at him with clear concern. There was a crease on his brow as he looked at the headstone, but he took a deep breath and gently laid the roses down.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Hutton,” he said, little more than a whisper. “My name’s Freddie Mercury.”

“He would have loved you,” Jim said with a small smile. He sighed and Freddie took his hand, squeezing tightly. “He was- you would have liked him, Freddie. He was brilliant.”

“Tell me about him?”

“He was clever. Really clever. Always cracking jokes. He just...He wanted people to be _ happy,  _ to be smiling. He wanted to look after everyone and…” He paused, wondering how to describe his father, exactly. How to describe his hero. “Dad made sure everyone was safe, and he worked hard. He believed everyone was equal. He didn’t care if you were an Alpha, Beta or Omega- he’d befriend you just the same and always offer a hand.” Jim smiled fondly, squeezing Freddie’s hand tighter. “He didn’t buy into any of that usual Alpha shit.”

“He sounds like you,” Freddie said and just like that, there were tears in Jim’s eyes.

“Thanks, Fred,” he said, voice cracking. “I-”

Freddie kissed his cheek. “If he had a lick of sense- and from the sounds of things, he did- then he’d be proud of you, darling.”

“I miss him,” Jim admitted. “I’ve never stopped missing him.”

“And no one expects you to,” Freddie said firmly. That was a kind lie, Jim thought. They both knew society at large expected Alphas to hide their grief, to be strong and stoic.

But William hadn’t cared about that rubbish, and Jim was determined not to either. He missed his dad; more than likely he always would. Not in the immediate soul-crushing grief, but in little different ways.

And maybe that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter! Next up, we wrap things up and the boys go back to London. Thanks for reading 💕


	6. Somebody To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Freddie go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue 💕

****

**December 3rd-4th** **  
** **_“I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life; I work 'til I ache in my bones. At the end (at the end of the day), I take home my hard earned pay all on my own. I get down on my knees, and I start to pray, 'til the tears run down from my eyes. Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody! Can anybody find me somebody to love?” -Somebody To Love,_ ** **Queen**

Their last full day in Carlow was a quiet one. They ate lunch in a small cafe with Colleen and met up with Jim’s sister, Saoirse for a final day out. They wandered through the park, past the schools and church; they walked through the town, past the cinema, Colleen’s favourite bakery, all the places Jim had spent his childhood.

Freddie was surprised by how much he’d enjoyed this visit. He’d been terrified at the idea of meeting Colleen, but she’d been kind. Meeting Jim’s entire family had made him feel sick with anxiety, but it had (thankfully) gone off without a hitch. And the longer they stayed here, the more Jim seemed to let go of his fear that he’d somehow bore Freddie to tears.

_ As if he ever could,  _ Freddie thought fondly. It had been a quiet trip. No hiccups. No drama. No big events or expensive hotels and restaurants and no press following their every move.

Truthfully, it was just what they’d needed. Just what  _ he’d  _ needed.

Freddie glanced at Jim with a smile. The lyrics to his own song whispered through his mind.

Somebody to love, indeed.

“You better come back soon,” Saoirse said as she took her leave. She kissed her mother’s cheek, hugged Jim and Freddie, grinning at them both. “It was lovely to meet you.”

“You too, darling,” Freddie said. “All of you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Their flight wasn’t until seven, so they had almost the whole day to simply relax at Colleen’s house. She went all out for lunch, helping them double-check that they were all packed and handed Jim a small bag of snacks for the plane.

“It’s only a short flight, Mam,” Jim laughed.

“Well you can eat it while you wait, can’t you?” Colleen said.

It felt strange to leave. Jim couldn’t believe how fast the time had flown. It was good to see everyone, to catch up; he’d enjoyed spending time with his mother, he’d liked showing Freddie his family home and town. It had been more comforting than he’d expected to visit William’s grave, and he still appreciated how Freddie hadn’t flinched from it.

“Maybe we can come back next year?” Freddie asked as they loaded up the car.

Jim grinned at him, pleased. “If you want,” he said. 

Freddie nodded. “I do.” His eyes sparkled. “And you do too, don’t play coy.”

“You have me there, Fred.”

Colleen clearly shared the sentiment. She cupped Jim’s face in her small hands and kissed both his cheeks, hugging him tightly. She gave Freddie the same treatment; the singer’s eyes widened, but he hugged her back, cheeks faintly pink.

“You come back soon,” she said, pointing at both of them individually. “Or we’ll all come over to London, don’t think we won’t.”

“There’s plenty of space for you,” Freddie said. Colleen lit up in delight.

“You can come any time, Mam,” Jim said. He hugged her and they climbed into the car. Colleen stood on the pavement, waving and waving until they turned the corner and were out of sight.

“Oh, I’ll miss her,” Freddie said, peering behind him, though there was no chance of seeing her. “She’s lovely, Jim.”

“She is,” Jim agreed happily. “She can be right nosy, but she always means well.” His grip on the steering wheel tightened. “You really enjoyed it?”

_ “Jim!”  _ Freddie slapped him on the arm, laughing. “How many times do I have to say it? Yes, I enjoyed it. I liked seeing where you’re from, I liked your family. I  _ liked  _ Carlow. You don’t need to look so worried about it.”

“It’s just...I know it’s not glamorous…”

“Neither is Stone Town, darling,” Freddie pointed out. “Who cares if it’s glamorous? We both had fun. Your family was nice.” He gazed out the window, lightly tapping his fingers against his knees. “I liked them. And it was fun to see where you grew up.”

Jim smiled, relaxing his grip. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said. “I really am.” He paused, hesitant to say it. “Maybe...Maybe we could go to Stone Town one day?”

He didn’t have to look at Freddie; he could  _ feel  _ his boyfriend’s shocked gaze.

The silence dragged on and Jim was about to blurt out an apology, to say, “Never mind,” when Freddie spoke, so quietly that Jim barely heard him; “Maybe.”

It was enough. Jim didn’t push it. Smiling, he turned on the radio.

  
_ Somebody To Love  _ began to play. Jim and Freddie looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thanks so much for reading 💕💕 Next part of the series should be Freddie meeting Roger's family for Christmas 😊

**Author's Note:**

> "Jim couldn’t imagine springing the whole family on Freddie in one go" Well, Jim, your mother has other ideas 👀👀


End file.
